Peeping Ciel
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Rumours. Nasty lies spread around by nasty people. "Yo, Phantomhive! Did you hear the rumour about Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis getting it on in the teachers' lounge during study hall?" Exactly. AU. SebbyxClaude and SebbyxClaudexCiel.  Might be deleted


**Disclaimer: **Everything in this story belongs to its respectful owners... blah blah blah legal stuff.

**Warning: **For some odd reason I've decided to write this story in 1st person which, for those of you who read that other junk I write know that this is not what I usually do. So if the style seems... stupid [laughs] you guys know why. Oh yeah, and there's that mature stuff in here too. c: Enjoy please~

* * *

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Middle school first year at Queen Victoria Academy. Also unwillingly class president and straight A student. So what is the cause of my "angsty disposition"? Well, that list is endless. But one of the main causes is Rumours. Nasty lies spread around by nasty people.

"Yo, Phantomhive! Did you hear the rumour about Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis getting it on in the teachers' lounge during study hall?"

Exactly. That voice belongs to none other than Alois Trancy. He is definitely not my friend but I am obviously his.

"No. And I don't really care." I said as I tried to escape past the blonde out of the classroom.

"Aw, c'mon. You have to be a little curious. I mean-"

"No."

"..."

I took that rare moment of silence to slip out the door and I started down the hall. But of course not long after I left Alois had come after me and was following me like a lost kitten. Man, I hate cats.

"But Ciel~" he whined. "Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus are both always so boring in class. Don't you wanna know what they're like having sex? Especially with each other!"

"Actually no, Trancy. The thought never crossed my mind until now." I growled.

"Well I do! But I don't wanna go alone. Come with me."

"No. Unlike you I have important matters to tend to. I'm going home."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"But-"

"NO! Go home!"

"No, I was going to say 'but we're already here'."

Alois gave a sly smirk as I went wide-eyed and shot my head up at the sign on the door. It read: "Teachers' Lounge". I furrowed my brow and gave that insufferable child a death glare.

"Well, since we're already here~" he sang as he pulled me towards the door. He stood on his tippy toes and peeked through the window on the door. I rolled my eyes and decided that I was already wasting my time there so I might as well get a look too... not that I cared or anything. I shoved the Trancy boy out of the way and peeped through the little window myself. At first I didn't see anything but a dark room. But as I was about to turn around and scold Alois for stealing precious moments of my life something in the room moved.

"Did you see that? What is it?" Alois questioned trying to get a better look.

I squinted my eyes into the darkness of the room. The only light source was that of the hall light seeping through the small window so the lounge wasn't very well lit at all. But I could still see what that moving shape was: Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus... _making out_. I gasped and Alois tried to suppress a chuckle. We both stepped away from the door to take a minute to comprehend what we'd just witnessed. Alois laughed his ass off while I kept silent and bemused.

"What did I tell you!" he managed to speak between bursts of laughter. "I knew it! I wanna see more!" The boy stood up and scrambled towards the door.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. He turned to look at me strangely. "Um... I'm pretty sure that's a violation of their privacy."

Alois' smirk had an air of amusement. I hadn't realized how madly I was blushing.

"What's wrong, Phantomhive? Feeling... _dirty_?" he chuckled quite devilishly.

"N-no! It's just... I'm not a perverted voyeur like you."

"Hmph." And then the blonde averted his eyes back to the two men in the room.

I kept my place on the floor with my arms crossed and my expression bitter. As if I'd sink to the low level of watching two grown men engage in those grotesque actions. Especially since those two men are my respected educators!

"Hey!", Alois called in a whisper-shout. "Mr. Faustus just took Mr. Michaelis' tie off! I think they're gonna start stripping soon!"

...Although... curiosity was beginning to rouse inside of me. I slowly began to inch my way over to the door until I hit something: Alois' leg. I looked up at him in shock and he looked down at me smirking.

"Well well, is the black pot following the kettle around?"

I stood up and cocked my brow. "You know, it's astounding how wrong that sentence just was."

Alois chuckled and went back to staring at the two teachers. I slowly stood on my tippy toes to peep through the window as to not look so eager. And Alois was right! They were starting to undress each other. My face burned as I watched Mr. Faustus unbutton Mr. Michaelis' shirt. This felt so wrong.

"So who do you think's gonna be the receiver?" whispered Alois with a chuckle.

"The what?" I whispered back.

"Oh, nothing~"

By this time Mr. Michaelis' shirt had already been fully removed. And whoo~ did he look good... I mean... Anyway! Mr. Faustus was laying on his back on top of a table in the middle of the room and Mr. Michaelis was on top of him kissing and touching in all places.

"Even though Mr. Faustus is on bottom, it looks like Mr. Michaelis is the receiver." mused Alois. I still didn't understand so I just kept quiet.

And then it happened. Mr. Faustus reached up and grabbed a hold of Mr. Michaelis'... well... let's just say a place that a man shouldn't grab another man. Mr. Michaelis threw his head back and we heard a moan through the door. Stupid Alois couldn't restrain himself and bust out laughing. Both men froze and shot their eyes to the doors spotting both Alois and I.

I ducked down and froze but it was too late. We'd already been spotted. The door opened in front of me and I looked up to see the faces of two very unhappy men. I turned to give a very disapproving look to Alois but that damn bastard was no where in sight!

"I... can explain..." I mumbled.

"Stand up, child." Mr. Michaelis, who was standing in front and still shirtless, ordered.

I did as I was told and stood up though I was still about a foot and a half from eye level.

"You see-" I began but was interrupted.

"Come in." said Mr. faustus.

"But I-"

"Come. In." he repeated.

I clenched my fist and stepped into the room. Mr. Faustus shut the door and locked it but didn't even raise a finger to the light switch. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Mr. Michaelis put his shirt back on but didn't button it up. I was mortified when I found myself staring at his chest but my mind went blank when one of the teachers spoke.

"So. Explain yourself, sir." It was Mr. Michaelis. In class, he'd always showed me an odd amount of respect compared to everybody else. Sometimes it even felt as though he were waiting on me like a butler. Even in this situation he still seemed to show some respect in his speech.

"You heard him, student. Explain yourself." Mr. Faustus was a different story. Even though he was a teacher he didn't speak that much in class. I did catch him staring at me specifically on occasion though. That made me feel even more uneasy in this situation.

"Well... this is all Alois Trancy's fault. He was telling me this rumour that the two of you were... well... doing what you were just doing and he wanted to know if the rumours were true so he tricked me into coming with him and then you caught us and he ran off and now here I am, alone in this dark room with two men that I just accidentally cock-blocked and now they may want to do something terrible to me!" I took in a very deep breath but immediately covered my mouth in shame when I realized what I had just said aloud.

The two teachers stood with their eyebrows cocked and they exchanged looks in amusement. Then Mr. Michaelis took a step towards me and bent down to my level.

"Now now, you were still peeping on your own free will so what do you think we are going to do as a punishment? Hm, Mr. Phantomhive?" The teacher gave me a very mischievous smile and then glanced up at Mr. Faustus who returned the grin.

"I believe I have a very fitting punishment in mind. It is sure to teach you a lesson on peeping, young one."

I, Ciel Phantomhive, had never felt more frightened in my entire life.

* * *

I'M SORRY! D: But I felt this chapter would be way too long and junk to fit into one big chapter soooo... yeah. o-o

**Update:** _Once again I'm soooo sorry~ If you guys haven't read on my profile yet, this story is on a short hiatus type thing and it probably won't be updated for a couple weeks or so. ;x; Please forgive this poor soul. ~(TTxTT_)~


End file.
